Benutzer Diskussion:Anakin Skywalker
center|600px Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf Little Anis Diskussionsseite! Ihr habt Fragen, Anregungen oder Kritik zu meiner Person, meinen Bearbeitungen oder allgemein zur Jedipedia? Dann scheut euch nicht mir eine neue Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Gerne werde ich versuchen eure Kommentare zu beantworten und euch weiterzuhelfen. ---- __TOC__ Eine Frage Hallihallo Ani, ich habe eine kleine Frage zu der "Galaktischen Allianz". Und zwar: Schlossen sich die Reiche der Allianz nur an oder wurden die Reiche auch gleichzeitig aufgelöst? Das Wort "Allianz" lässt mich eher ersteres vermuten, aber fragen kostet ja nix. Gruß, Asajj Ventress 17:08, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Puh, keine Ahnung! Irgendwie verstehe ich auch die Frage nicht ganz. Welche Reiche meinst du genau? Komplett heißt es ja Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen. --Little Ani Admin 17:53, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Die Imperialen Restwelten, die Neue Republik und das Hapes-Konsortium, die meine ich. Existierten die Reiche nach dem Zusammenschluss weiter und wurde alles in einem zusammengefasst? Zum Namen: solange es den REDIRECT gibt, unter dem ich diesen Artikel finde, wird es für mich Galaktische Allianz heißen. Bild:;-).gif. Asajj Ventress 18:17, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Zwei von den drei Reichen, die du da aufgezählt hast, existierten weiter. Das sind nämlich das Hapes-Konsortium und die Imperialen Restwelten. Die imperialen Restwelten schlossen sich unter dem Kommando von Gilad Pellaeon der Galaktischen Allianz erst im späten Verlauf des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges an. Das Hapes-Konsortium war auch eigenständig und besaß selbst noch im Jahr 40 NSY eine eigene Regierung. Die Neue Republik wurde im Laufe des Yuuzhan-Von-Krieges zerschlagen, wodurch die Galaktische Allianz entstand. --Little Ani Admin 18:30, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Ah, das wollte ich wissen. Vielen Dank. Asajj Ventress 18:48, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Rücksprache Hallo Ani! Ich hätte diese unerfeuliche Sache mit Vos gerne noch mit dir besprochen, denn ich brauche da etwas Rücksprache. Leider bist du aber gerade nicht on. Solltest du das hier noch vor 7 Uhr lesen, kontaktiere mich bitte. Vielen Dank und liebe Grüße --Kyle22 15:19, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, da bin ich. Nun kannst du mit mir Rücksprache halten, wenn du noch Zeit dazu hast. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:55, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Der Weg ins Nichts Hallo Ani ich habe da mal eine Frage! Gibt es Der Weg ins Nichts noch irgendwo zu bestellen? Also der erste Teil? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:21, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Heiliger Klingoe, ich hab hier ein paar links wo du gucken kannst #comicmarktplatz.de #paninicomics.de :Der erste Link führt dich direkt zu der Weg ins nichts, beim zweiten kommst du zu der Star Wars spalte von paninicomics Gruß Jango 15:34, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay Danke! schade das es den nicht bei Amazon.de gibt egal! Danke Jango! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:44, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, bei Amazon gibt es den Comic nicht und ich im Handel ist er seit heute nicht mehr erhältlich. Eigentlich sollte heute der zweite Teil von Dark Times raus kommen, aber das ist es leider nicht. Stattdessen hat Panini drei kleinere Comics veröffentlicht. Heiliger Klingone, haben dich meine Artikel neugierig gemacht? :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:54, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja auf jedem Fall! Hatte sowieso mal gedacht mir die kleineren Comic Serien, die in mehreren Auflagen erscheinen zu kaufen. Aber bin erstmal bei den Sonderbändern geblieben. Habe dann letztens meine kleinern Comics wieder ausgegrabben die ich mir mal geholt hatte und dachte mir das ich mir die kleinern Serien eigendlich mal holen sollte. Aber dachte das es gerade mitten in der Serie war, deshalb habe ich das Comic noch nicht. Werde es mir wenn die drei Comics veröffendlicht sind bei panini bestellen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:11, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Hallo Ani in welchen abstand erscheinen die Comic aus der Serie, die immer in mehreren Auflagen erscheinen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:35, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Die Hefte erscheinen alle zwei Monate und enthalten entweder einen großen Comic (wie z.B. Der Weg ins Nichts) oder mehrere kleine (wie z.B Routine-Tapferkeit). In der Regeln ist auch mindestens ein Comic dabei, der im nächsten Heft fortgesetzt wird. Das Heft kostet am Kiosk 3,95 €. Mit einem Sonderband kannst du diese Hefte allerdings nicht vergleichen. Sonderbände sind bedeutend umfangreicher und verwenden hochwertigeres Papier. Aber die einzelnen Hefte sind auch immer ganz nett :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:40, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Danke Ani! Ja wie die aussahen wusste ich schon habe selber 3 davon, aber wusste nicht wann die immer erscheinen! Werde sie mir dann jeden zweiten Monat kaufen! Das schockt doch!=) Nochmal danke! =) PS: Kommt auch mal was mit Boba Fett raus? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:46, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Also in diesem Heft ist was über Quinlan Vos, Han Solo, Wat Tambor und Leia Organa drin. Nächstes Mal geht es dann sicherlich mit Dark Times weiter... ich hoffe doch :) Aber ob was über Jango Fett rauskommt, steht nicht fest. Irgendwann bestimmt! --Little Ani Admin 17:55, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Er meinte Boba Fett;) Ich habe auch total book mit die zu holen aber wohne ja in Schweden und da kommen die nicht rauß. Aber kan mir immer Englische Comics von einer Schwedischen Bücherseite bestellen. Habe auch schon einige Comics dort gekauft. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:00, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Könnte ich dir auch holen oder du bestellst die bei www.PaniniComics.de!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:03, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Vos Little Ani Ich bedanke mich das mir eine Probezeit gibt und hoffe das wir uns wieder richtig verstehen. Danke Viele Grüße--Vos 19:02, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) Artikel Gemmentaucher Ich weis nicht ob du dich noch daran erinnerst, aber vor 13 tagen hatten wir eine kleine Diskussion über den Artikel Gemmentaucher. Ich war der Meinung man sollte ihn löschen, da er fast nur aus den Information besteht, die man aus dem Fast Hand Artikel nehmen kann. Du sagtest es wäre eine schwierige Entscheidung und daher haben wir uns darauf geeinigt die Vorlage Nacharbeit reinzumachen mit dem Hintergedanken, dass der Artikel erweitert bzw. umgeschrieben wird. Das ist nicht passiert, er wurde die ganzen 13 Tage nicht mehr angerührt. Daher bin ich der Meinung, dass wir ihn nun löschen sollten, da er ein schlechtes Licht auf die Arbeit der Jedipedia wirft. Viele Grüße Boba 23:52, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ich erinnere mich und ich bin ebenfalls deiner Meinung. Ich werden den Artikel löschen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:55, 23. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Okay, nun mal eine andere Frage, du weisst nicht zufällig ab welchem buch Tahiri Veila vorkommt? (Also in Erbe der Jedi-Ritter oder in anderen), weil ich vorhabe den Artikel von Grund auf zu erweitern und verbessern. Ich finde es schade, dass über so einen interessanten Charakter hier so wenig geschrieben steht, ich hab zwar schon zwei punte hinzugefügt, aber das wird ihr immernch nicht gerecht. Viele Grüße Boba 00:00, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Zusammen mit Anakin Solo spielt Tahiri Veila in der Junior Jedi Knights-Reihe eine Hauptrolle. Sie kommt bereits im Roman The Golden Globe vor, natürlich auch in allen weiteren Romanen dieser Reihe. --Little Ani Admin 00:05, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Ahh vielen Dank, werde ich mir wohl besorgen müssen, aber die sind ja alle auf englisch, dann muss der halbe Artikel ja unter spoilerwarnung -.-blöd. Aber wie gesagt danke, ich werd mir große mühe geben, wer weiss vielleicht schaffe ich es ja ihn exzellent zumachen, dass wäre echt Wahnsinn, wenn ich von mir behaupten könnte einen exzellenten Artikel geschrieben zu haben. Aber wollen wir mal nicht ganz so viel träumen.;) Vielen Dank un Gruß Boba 00:17, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Aber die Junior Jedi Knights-Reihe liest sich, abgesehen von der englischen Sprache, sehr schwer. Es wird bestimmt nicht leicht werden, um die Bücher zu besorgen, sie anschließend zu lesen (und natürlich auch zu verstehen) sowie den ganzen Inhalt in einen guten Artikel zu verpacken. Ich warne dich nur mal vor, den ich habe die Reihe gelesen und bin nicht gerade begeistert von diesen Büchern. Aber Tahiris Rolle dort sollte im Artikel jedoch erwähnt werden, da es zur ihrer Geschichte gehört. Tahiri ist ein interessanter Charakter, ein lesenswerter oder gar exzellenter Artikel zu ihr wäre super. Aber wie gesagt... es ist nicht so einfach... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:44, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Klongrieger Hey nach meiner Frage bei der Diskussion:Schlacht von Neu-Plympto habe ich jetzt noch eine Frage. Nämlich warum hat das Imperium, also Darth Sidious, die Klongrieger ab geschafft? Das er die Pruduktion von den Kampfdroiden eingestellt hat ferstehe ich ja, weil die Klongrieger besser sind. Also warum hat das Imperium nicht mit dem Erschaffen der Klongrieger weiter gemacht? Weil die Klongrieger sind ja so zu sagen gute Kämpfer hören immer auf den Befehl den man ihnen gibt. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:57, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Das Imperium hat hat die Klonkrieger nicht abgeschafft, sie heißen nur Sturmtruppen und nicht mehr Klonkrieger. Später haben sie auch andere Rüstungen bekommen und die Männer wurden ausgewechselt, da originale Klonkrieger doch sehr rasch altern. Der Imperator hatte noch andere Quellen, um Klone zu erschaffen. Er musste nicht zwingend Kamino benutzen, wenn das zu dieser Zeit überhaupt noch existierte. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:48, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ani war schneller! Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 17:50, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Apropos Kamino: Ja, das existiert sogar noch um 40 NSY, da Boba Fett dort nach Heilung für seinen durch den Sarlacc geschundenen Körper durch Chefklonerin Ko Sai suchte. Er erfuhr dort aber nur, dass Ko Sai in Stückchen war zurückgeschickt worden... Ben Kenobi Admin 17:53, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Stimmt, Ben! Das erinnert mich wieder an Bloodlines :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:54, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nach Bearbeitungkonflikt Ok aber ich würde trotzdem gerne mal sehen was du schrieben wolltest, weil das ist für mich ein sehr interessantes Tema. Stimmt weil in den Filmen und Comics nehmen die Sturmtruppen oft nicht ihre Helme ab. Aber ich glaube das es Kamino noch gab,oder? Also ich meine warum nicht. In einem Comic was ich gelesen habe kommen nämlich auch geklonte Sturmtruppen vor. Aber die sehen nicht so aus wie Jango Fett. Aber es gab doch auch "normale" Sturmtruppen? Aber ich finde das gemein das das Imperium keine Aliens zu läst, also in ihren Diensten. Und das Palpatine alle Aliens in der Galxies aus löschen wollte.Gruß und Ben schreib doch auch was;) --Der Heilige Klingone 17:58, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) P.S Jetzt hat Ben ja etwas geschriben,hehe. Und das mit Kamino wurde auch beantwortet. J'Mikel Hi Ani könntest du so nett sein und meinen Neu erstellten Artikel J'Mikel mal durchlesen. Ich finde der Liest sich nicht so gut aber ich weis auch nicht warum. Oder vieleicht bilde ich es mir nur eine! --Der Heilige Klingone 20:42, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, ok! Ich lese ihn nachher mal durch :) --Little Ani Admin 20:43, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ok danke sehr. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:49, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Der Artikel ist völlig in Ordnung und mir sind nur wenige Tippfehler aufgefallen. Den Text kann man auf jeden Fall so stehen lassen. Mach weiter so, du hast dich im Gegensatz zu früher echt verbessert :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 09:14, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Danke das du ih gelsen hast, war ja nicht so lang der Artikel;) Aber danke für das Lob finde auch das ich mich verbessert habe. --Der Heilige Klingone 10:14, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) 16. Mai Hi Ani! Bei der ganzen Geburtstagsaufregung haben wir ganz vergessen zu erwähnen, dass wir seit dem 16. genau ein Jahr lang angemeldet sind! Auf die nächsten Jahre ;-). mfg--Yoda41 Admin 20:56, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ey, das habe ich auch vollkommen verpennt :) Ein Jahr ist das schon her! Was sich seitdem hier getan hat, nicht war? Wirklich bemerkenswert... und das alles nur in einem Jahr. Als ich meinen ersten Klick auf die Jedipedia gemacht habe, waren hier glaube ich nicht mehr als 600 Artikel (oder noch weniger?). Puh... hoffen wir mal, dass es so weiter geht :) --Little Ani Admin 20:59, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Es waren sogar nur 300 ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 21:01, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ach du meine Güte! Das ist ja unglaublich, so genau wusste ich das nicht mehr. Ich finde es voll cool, dass wir Jedipedia damals zusammen entdeckt haben und den Laden irgendwie umgekrempelt haben. Kann man ja so sagen :) --Little Ani Admin 21:03, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, ich glaub das kann man so sagen... ;-) Seitdem hat sich echt einiges getan, die Alte Jedipedia kann man mit der heutigen gar nicht mehr vergleichen. Und das wir uns am selben Tag angemeldet haben, lag ja daran, das der Umgang mit Star Wars Artikeln in der Wikipedia echt nicht mehr schön war..--Yoda41 Admin 21:06, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::Ach, die Wikipedia und ihre Star-Wars-Artikel... das ist wohl eine unendliche Geschichte über Relevanz-Streitfragen. Naja, nun kann es uns ja egal sein und wir müssen nicht mehr ständig auf Löschdiskussionen argumentieren. Das hat echt genervt. --Little Ani Admin 21:09, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Habe mal ne frage. Habt ihr bei der Wikipedia immer Star Wars Artikel geschriben und die wollten die den Löschen? --Der Heilige Klingone 21:22, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::::::Nein, wir haben eigentlich keine Artikel neu geschrieben, sondern die bestehenden Artikel etwas ausgebaut oder formelle Dinge korrigiert. Dadurch müssen die Artikel wohl unter den Löschwahnsinnigen in der Wikipedia aufgefallen sein und prompt landeten sie in der Löschdiskussion. Allerdings gab es die Artikel schon viel länger. Zudem waren es Sammelartikel, wo alle Welten oder alle Rassen von SW in einen Artikel gestopft wurden. Naja, das war eben gemein! --Little Ani Admin 21:25, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kir Kanos Der Artikel ist vom Aufbau her total verworren. Da stehen Sachen drinnen, die nicht stimmen können. Zum Beispiel das Carnor Jax den Imperator tötet und Herrscher des Imperiums wird uns so. Woher kommt bloß so was? Schau dir das bitte mal genauer an. E.B 16:20, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Du E.B ich glaube du hast das Comic nicht oder? Weil das stimmt das er den Imperator stürtzt und selber Imperator wir. Zwar ist es das nicht so lange aber trotzdem. Für einige Zeit bestimmt er über den Rest vom Imperium, also das Imperium was es zu der Zeit noch gab.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 16:27, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Spielt das vor der Schlacht von Endor? Komische Handlung!!! E.B 16:29, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ne danach, warum Komische Handlung,RABU? --Der Heilige Klingone 16:35, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Stimmt um 11 NSY glaube ich! Steht aber auch im Artikel! gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:38, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS:Sehe auch hier E.B Crimson Empire! Na schön.E.B 16:41, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) :@Der Heilige Klingone: Vielleicht solltest du da genauer hinschreiben, dass es sich nicht um den echten Palpatine sondern um einen seiner Klone handelte. Das sollte schon deutlich hervorgehoben werden, um solche Missverständnisse zu vermeiden. Gruß Little Ani Admin 16:44, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja ok, tut mir auch leid. Aber dan habe wir das ja geklärt E.B --Der Heilige Klingone 16:45, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Waffe der Ehrengarde Hallo Ani habe mal kurz eine Frage was ist das für eine Waffe im Artikel Lemmet Tauk die Ehrengarde hat, eine Lanze oder ein Schwert? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:17, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ich würde schon sagen, dass es ein Schwert ist und aufgrund der Vibrationen, die von den Klingen augeht, würde ich auf ein Vibroschwert tippen. Aber sicher bin ich nicht und offiziell sind meine Worte auch nicht... reine Vermutung :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:20, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay danke! Ich verbessere: Es ist ein Doppelklingenschwert!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:23, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja es ist eine Vibroschwert den damit können sie Lichtschwerte ab wehren.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 18:24, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) P.S also ein Schwert Quinlan Vos Hey Ani der Artikel Quinlan Vos ist ja richtig geil geworden!:) Aber da steht irgendwie nichts von das dunklen Portal, kommt das noch? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:40, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das kommt noch. Man kann zu Quinlan sowieso noch viel mehr schreiben, aber erstmal möchte ich mich um Artikel kümmern, die es bisweilen noch viel nötiger haben, überarbeitet zu werden. Aber wenn es kein anderer tut, werde ich auch irgendwann die Story aus Das dunkle Portal einbauen. --Little Ani Admin 22:46, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay! Ich hatte mich nur gewundert das die Story da noch nciht stand und die UC Box weg war. Stimmt es gibt viele Artikel die es jetzt nötiger haben verbessert zu werden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:50, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich finde auch das der Artikel richtig super geworden ist. Schöne Bilder auch. Und auserdem ist Quinlan Vos einer meiner Lieglingschrakteren aus Star Wars.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 23:01, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Danke für das Lob. Es ist schön, dass er dir gefällt... ich habe heute auch lange daran gewerkelt :) Danke übrigens, dass du die ganzen Bilder von mir noch in die Comic-Kategorie einsortiert hast. Da habe ich irgendwie nicht drangedacht, sondern einfach alles in die Jedi-Kategorie. Danke! --Little Ani Admin 23:06, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja überhaupt kein Problem. Wie helfen uns ja hier alle gegenseitig. Und wie oft hast du nicht schon, oder ein andrer tüchtiger Benutzer, meine Rechtschreibfehler und so etwas was ich falsch gemacht habe korrigiert.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 23:14, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) P.S hast du eigentlich Gestern an Star Wars Geburstag die Filme oder nur Episode IV geguckt. Oder es sonst wie gefeiert;) HI Ani ich wollte mal fragen ob ich dich auf meine Freundesliste, auf meiner Benutzerseite, packen darf? Damn bist du der erste Admin denn ich dort habe;) --Der Heilige Klingone 12:38, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Natürlich darfst du das! Es ist mir eine Ehre, der erste Admin auf deiner Freundesliste zu sein :) Ich werde dich auf jeden Fall auch noch eintragen, wenn ich demnächst meine Benutzerseite aktualisiere... Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:07, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Du hast bei dem Artikel zu Quinlans Schiff bei den Quellen Comic (Dooku) geschrieben, müsste das nicht eigentlich andersherum geschrieben werden also Dooku (Comic) oder ist das so richtig? Jango 15:57, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, du hast natürlich Recht. Keine Ahnung, warum ich das nun so geschrieben habe... bewusst war mir das eigentlich nicht :) Naja... --Little Ani Admin 15:59, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Ani darf ich dich auch auf meine Freundesliste packen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:11, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Na klar darfst du das! Ich freue mich darüber :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:52, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) Shaak Ti Cool danke. Habe nämlich grade meine Benutzerseite überarbeitet, und dachte währe cool wen Ani auf meine Freundesliste währe. Habe noch eine Frage. Ich habe ja Premium 1 und auch 2. Und in 1 hat Shaak Ti in der Geschichte wo sie Anakin Obi Wan und Alpha 17 die Klone retten müssen, whärend der Schlacht von Kamino. Also da hat sie ein Grünes Lichtschwert. Doch in der Geschichte "Shaak Ti", also das Shaak Ti Comic. Dort hat sie ein Blaues Lichtschwert. Und ich bin der Meinung das sie zwischen den beiden Geschichten ihr erstes Lichtschwert nicht verliert oder es kaputt geht. Aber trotzdem hat sie nachher ein andres. Vieleicht ist das auch nur ein Fehler oder so. Aber vieleicht weist du die Antwort ja;) Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 13:27, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hm, das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen :) Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich dafür auch keine Erklärung. Es kann sein, dass sie ihr erstes Lichtschwert verloren hat, aber es kann auch schlicht ein Fehler sein. Das ist aber schon recht merkwürdig! --Little Ani Admin 13:31, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) Es gibt öffter solche Fehler in den Comics! In den einen Verlässt Cade Skywalker seine Patnerin während sie schläft, aber im Bett liegt eine andere und in Crimson Empire heißt einer Tem Merkon und sie rufen ihn einmal Tom Merkon. Solche Fehler passieren den Leuten halt. Also ist dies wohl keine Ausnahme.:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 00:13, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja aber mit einem Lichtschwert das finde ich sollte den nicht passieren. Weil besonders ich achte darauf immer. Und finde so etwas mit der Lichtschwert farbe sehr wichtig, du Malte komm um 12:00 On da bin ich in der Schule und wir kännen über Knuddels Chatten.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 08:25, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja aber vieleicht hat sie sich einfach ein neues gemacht! Ich selber finde es schlimmer das die bei Legacy die falsche Person ins Bett gemalt haben das geht doch nicht, das ist ein größerer Fehler finde ich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:41, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hand des Thrawn Hallo Ani! Ich hätte eine kleine Frage wegen der Hand des Thrawn Duologie. Ich habe die Bücher gerade auf Englisch bei ebay entdeckt und wolllte dich nun frage, ob die bücher in einem leichten oder einem schwereren englisch geschrieben sind, da du sie ja in Englisch gelesen hast. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 11:38, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Naja, es kommt eben immer darauf an, welche Englisch-Kenntnisse man mitbringt. Ich finde schon, dass sich die Bilder auf englisch leicht lesen lassen, aber ich muss auch dazu sagen, dass ich auch sonst gut und viel auf englisch lese. Wenn man mal was nicht weiß, ein Satz oder ein Wort nicht versteht, dann kann man es eigentlich leicht aus dem Kontext erschließen. Musst du einschätzen, aber die Bücher sind auf jeden Fall ein Pflichtkauf, ob nun englisch oder deutsch. Auf deutsch sind die aber eh nicht mehr zu finden und wenn, dann ungemein überteuert. Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:56, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Genau das ist mein Problem, denn ich kriege die Bücher auf Deutsch nur noch für 10-20 Euro, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Ich fange dann vielleicht gleich an zu bieten und danke für die schnelle antwort. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 12:04, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Warum kein Stub?? Hallo Ani warum hast du bei Xodie Stub Vorlage raus genommen? --Der Heilige Klingone 20:23, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Du kannst sie ja wieder rein machen. Ich dachte, dass in dem Artikel alles gesagt ist, was es zu sagen gibt. Aber wenn du anderer Meinung bist, dann machst du die Stub-Vorlage einfach wieder rein. Achja... Signatur nicht vergessen :) --Little Ani Admin 20:20, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Oh man warum vergesse ich die Sihnatur in letzter Zeit immer,RAA. Also ich habe alles gesagt was ich wusste über denn Planeten. Doch ich dachte über den ist mehr bekannt, oder was meinst du? :Ich glaube, dass da nicht mehr viel bekannt ist. Du hast die Signatur schon wieder vergessen :) --Little Ani Admin 20:24, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nach ZWEI Bearnetungkonflikten!! Oh man warum vergesse ich die Signatur in letzter Zeit immer,RAA. Also ich habe alles gesagt was ich wusste über denn Planeten. Doch ich dachte über den ist mehr bekannt, oder was meinst du? --Der Heilige Klingone 20:26, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Fuck warum habe ich das alles 2 mal geschriben egal. Ok werde denn keine Stub vorlage machen. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:27, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, bei dienen Freunden. Also ich bin nicht der der die Tafelschwäme klaut sondern das ist Heiliger Klingone. Kannst es ja mal ändern. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:25, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) nene ich bin der nicht!;) Na okay habe sie aber nicht wircklich entwendet sonder einfach in den Schrank gesperrt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:27, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Trotzdem ein Fehler, aber egal aber wollte das nur sagend damit ich nicht für denn "bösen" Buben gehalten werde!;) Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 22:14, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Okay, ich ändere das ab :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:03, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ok cool, aber jetzt steht bei mir ja gar nix. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:49, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja, bei dir fällt mit leider noch nichts passendes ein. Muss noch irgendwie überlegen -.- --Little Ani Admin 23:22, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Dreddon Hi bei de, Artikel Dreddon steht auf der wookiepedia mer als was ich schreiben kann. Aber die sachen die ich nicht schreiben kann könnte ich übersetzten so das die bei uns auch stehe. Aber ich habe nur 1 Quellen von disen 2 die angegeben sind. Also ich meine darf ich das schreiben ohne das ich 1 Quelle davon habe, und trotzdem gebe ich die eine an? --Der Heilige Klingone 23:11, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nein, weil wenn jemand nachfrägt, dann muss du das belegen können. Wenn du das aber nicht kannst, weil du die Quelle nicht hast, wäre das ersten schlecht für deinen Ruf und schlecht für den Ruf der Jedipedia. Die von der WP können sich ja irren mit dem was sie geschrieben haben und dann würden wir ja falsche Informationen weitergeben. Ist doch egal wenn bei denen mehr steht, irgendeiner wird den Artikel bestimmt ergänzen können. Boba 23:15, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: Wieso willst du über etwas schreiben, was du noch nicht einmal hast? Auch Wookieepedia ist keine offizielle Quelle und so ist das Übersetzen auch nicht erlaubt. Informationen sollten nur von offizielle Quellen stammen. Aber das ist doch eigentlich gar kein Problem, schreibe einfach das hin, was du weißt. Niemand verlangt, dass der Artikel von Anfang an gleich vollständig oder gar fertig sein muss. Irgendwann wird der Artikel vervollständigt und dann ist man froh, dass wenigstens einer der beiden Teile dasteht. Weißt du: Das ist besser als gar nichts. Gleichzeitig ist es allemalt besser als wenn es komplett dasteht, aber die Hälfte evt. nicht ganz korrekt. Das beste, was man machen kann, ist immer von offizielle Quellen zu schreiben. Da ist auf der sicheren Seite und der Artikel ist immer zu 100 Prozent richtig. Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:21, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich meine ja nicht dass ich das voll schreiben will nur weil die Wookiepedia da so viel hat. Ich werden denn Artikel den schreiben und eine Stub Vorlage rein machen.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 14:03, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST)